Titanic: Rose's sister
by Writing4me
Summary: Summary: Titanic told from the point of view of Rose's younger sister. Rachelle. Note: If you don't like original plot changes don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic. **

**Summary: Titanic told from the point of view of Rose's younger sister. Rachelle.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov. **

* * *

We were sitting eating breakfast and mother was fussing about how we'd be late for the Titanic and we'd miss it if we didn't hurry on. "Rose must change first" Cal commented. My sister had chosen to wear black today for some reason.

"I like what I'm wearing!" Rose countered. She looked over at me knowing mother would agree with Cal.

"I think it looks rather nice" I said quietly finishing my breakfast.

"Rachelle don't but in" mother scolded. "Come to think of it you may need to change as well" I sighed lightly. Here it comes. "I mean the emerald-green dress would look so much better" I didn't want to argue with mother so I nodded sadly and followed my maid Gracie who does my hair towards my room. Mother had promised today I'd get to pick my own outfit. I hadn't expected her to keep the promise anyway but it would've been nice.

I put on the uncomfortable green dress and let Gracie re-do my hair. I ended up uncomfortable and unable to breathe. Just as I was walking down the stairs Rose came out of her room wearing a white and purple pinstripe dress suit and a huge feathered hat. "Mother picked your outfit?" I asked. She nodded sharply.

"We're officially going to be late!" mother sighed "The cars were loaded before breakfast! If you to could just pick the proper outfits we'd be there right now!" We listened to mother scolding us on our choice of outfits for another ten minutes before Cal insisted we leave. I was in a car with mother so I was sure I'd hear more about this on the way.

* * *

The drive wasn't as bad as I thought it would be mother didn't ever mention my bad outfit choices. She actually didn't mention it once. I kept thinking about the titanic. It was unsinkable. The unsinkable ship. And Rose's wedding came after that. It's going to be an exciting year!

* * *

**Review and tell me if I should continue... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov. **

* * *

We arrived later than expected but we got there! Mother got out first of course. "Your daughter is much to hard to impress Ruth" Maybe he just needs to work harder. I followed Mother out. Rose was looking up at the ship. "Mind your step" Cal continued pointing to a puddle.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable!" Mother said following Rose's gaze.

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship" Cal said in his annoyingly over prideful voice. Lovejoy and the three maids followed behind us. Cal started speaking to a porter. I wasn't in the mood to listen to Cal anymore so I went to stand with Mother and Rose.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said staring up at the ship happily. I looked up and Rose smiled down at me.

"Exquisite" she said smiling.

"We'd better hurry this way ladies" Mother took my hand and dragged me through the crowds. Some children bumped into Cal and her of course had to make a comment about them.

"Honestly Cal" Was mother about to be polite about them... "If you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like a third class passenger!" Of course not she's not got a nice bone in her body.

"All part of my charm Ruth" I tried very hard not to scoff at this. "Anyways if Rose and Rachelle didn't have to change we would have been here much sooner" Mother nodded slowly.

"You're the ones who told us to change!" Rose said appalled.

"Yeah we quite liked what we were wearing!" I said crossing my arms annoyed.

"Rachelle watch your tongue or you'll be spending the evening in your room!" Mother hissed checking if anyone important was around. I frowned slightly. I tried to figure out what was more important to her us or her social status? "Now smile your going on the best ship in history and you look like someone stabbed you with a pin" No I just can't breathe in this torture dress.

"Sorry Mother" I muttered she pushed forward towards the ship I ended up walking ahead of her then waiting as she gave the porter our tickets.

"Rose would you keep an eye on your sister I'm rather tired" From what exactly?

"Yes Mother" Rose said dragging me towards the box of paintings she was unpacking. Cal started saying something about what a waste of money they were but I didn't catch-all of it because I try to block out everything he says. Rose let me help her put her paintings places they wouldn't get destroyed. I'm excited for her to get married but is it bad to wish she wasn't marrying Cal?

* * *

**Review. And If you want to know exactly where I'm getting the parts of the script I'm using PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

Mother was telling us about another first class passenger the had boarded in Cherbourg. Mrs Margaret Brown. "She's new money" She concluded as we got ready for dinner. I was wearing a surprisingly comfortable baby pink dress and my hair we let down in soft curls. We walked to dinner with Cal and we were going to be sitting with Mothers friends. I was the only child who was going to be at our table so I wasn't too excited.

Mother ordered my food and I like the good daughter I am ate politely answering any questions I was asked. Only speaking when spoken to. "So what age are you now" one of mothers friends asked when the men had gone to smoke and gamble.

"12 miss" I answered sweetly using that babyish voice Mother said made me seem more innocent and less rude. The continued talking about everything and anything and sometime in the middle Rose went for a walk. I waited patiently. I was getting awfully tired and had no idea how to get back to my room. I thought of asking mother but she's in the middle of one of her stories and wouldn't be pleased if I disturbed her. I stared at one of the clocks. Midnight where could Rose be?

I was about to fall asleep in the chair when Mother spoke. "Oh look at the time!" she said sounding shocked. "Oh and poor Rachelle's falling asleep" I heard her stand up.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you" I said following Mother out of the dining hall. I heard something like 'she's a little darling' from behind me and smiled lightly to myself.

"Goodnight dear" Mother said as we arrived back to the room.

"Goodnight Mother" I didn't bother waking Gracie. I just changed and brushed out my own hair. The bed was unfamiliar so I found it hard to get to sleep.

* * *

Gracie woke me and told me the plan for the day and what Mother wanted me to wear. When she'd finished talking I spoke. "Good morning Gracie" she smiled nicely.

"Morning miss" she said taking out my dress from my closet. I dressed slowly putting off the daily activity's for as long as possible. Gracie did my hair in the usual way which was become extremely tedious. I walked to breakfast in silence with Mother who looked slightly disgusted the whole way.

"Mother is something wrong?" I finally asked before we entered the breakfast room.

"Nothing to worry about Rachelle" she said quickly. "Your sister" she said as Rose arrived next to us. "And Cal invited a third class passenger to dinner with us"

"That doesn't seem to bad" I said sweetly trying to make the situation a bit better. Mother scoffed as we walked towards our table. This is going to be a long long day!

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

Breakfast was more eventful. I learned a few names like Countess Rothes and John Jacob Astor his wife Madeleine and I learned who Margret Brown was. "Mother may I be excused?" I asked looking at my untouched breakfast.

"Finish your breakfast first" she answered looking at the food as well.

"I don't feel very well Mother" I lied "I only want to get some air" She nodded slightly. So I left as quietly as possible so I didn't bother her anymore. I walked to the back of the top deck looking over the back. The air was refreshing.

"Rose!" someone called up from a lower deck. I looked around. I didn't see my sister anywhere. "Rose!" the voice said again. I looked down maybe she was on the lower deck for some reason. A person beckoned for me to come down. Oh he thinks I'm Rose. That must be who Mother was complaining about.

"Um Rose is unavailable at the moment" I said back. I didn't want to imagine what Mother or Cal would say if I told Rose a steerage passenger was looking for her. He looked up at me confused. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and walked down towards the bottom deck.

I walked towards the person who finally noticed the height difference between me and my sister. "Sorry you looked like someone I know"

"Who will I tell Rose is looking for her?" I asked Mother would come looking for me soon and I'd be in awful trouble for being down here.

"Jack Dawson" he answered quickly. "You know Rose?"

"I should considering she is my sister" I answered. "Rachelle DeWitt Bukater." I heard my Mother call my name. "I'll tell her you're looking for her!" I ran towards the gate and towards Mother.

"You missed breakfast" she said disappointed. "You were gone longer than I expected"

"Sorry Mother the time ran away from me" I said fixing my dress which had shifted while I was running.

"Well you must join us for our walk then." she said. I suddenly regretted leaving breakfast. "You were very rude in leaving"

"Sorry Mother may I go ask Rose something?"

"You may" she sighed walking away. I half ran towards Rose who was talking to a group of people from breakfast. I said my hello's and waited for Rose to finish her conversation. When everyone was leaving I pulled Rose aside.

"Yes?" she asked waiting for me to speak.

"Mr. Dawson is looking for you" I whispered noticing Mother hovering behind us. Rose nodded slightly. "And if I may ask how you know Mr. Dawson?" I continued.

"I'll speak with you later" she said. "When Mother isn't hovering" I nodded and left so she could go meet Mr. Dawson. Oh I can't wait to hear her explanation.

"Did you speak to her?" Mother asked acting as if she wasn't eavesdropping.

"Yes Mother." I said following her out towards the deck.

"About?" she asked. So she hadn't heard everything that might be best.

"I was wondering if she had an opinion on what dress I should wear to dinner" I lied smoothly.

"I think the gold one would be nice" she said. She believes me!

"That's what Rose said" I'm hoping Rose doesn't blow this when mother asks. The countess and Mrs Brown were waiting outside. "Good afternoon" I said knowing this was the only thing I was going to say made me feel slightly better. We walked around the deck three times before something interesting happened.

Rose was Leaning over the edge of the next to Mr. Dawson who looked like he was showing her how to spit! Rose looked around just in time. "Mother" she said nervously. "May I introduce Jack Dawson" she started telling us about how he saved her from falling of the ship. Mrs. Brown said something just before dinner was announced. "Shall we go dress?" Rose asked trying to get herself out of a tough situation.

"Yes we wouldn't want to be late" I said. Rose gave me a grateful look as she pulled me and Mother away from Jack.

* * *

"Do you have any Idea how embarrassing that was!" Mother half screeched as we walked into the room. "Do you understand the meaning of ladylike!" Rose nodded she looked like a young child at that moment. "You better be a darling at dinner do you understand!" she turned to me then. "And you if you ever try to leave a meal early again!"

She decided then that we must actually start getting ready and that she didn't want to see us until we were ready and Gracie would help me choose a dress. "What were you thinking?" I asked as Mother walked away.

"I was saying thank you!" she said defensively.

"I'm not going to tell her anything" I said simply. "Anyway I want to here more about this later" I said walking away before she could answer. "Gracie" I said as she appeared in my room to help me with my hair.

"Yes miss" she answered.

"Which one would Mother like better?" I asked pointing to the two gold dresses I had. She pointed to the one with the silver embroidery and I knew no matter how uncomfortable that dress was she was right. I changed and sat down so she could fix my hair. She pulled it back tightly into place and added my diamond clip to make it stay that way.

I walked out of my room and waited for Mother or Rose to appear. Instead Cal appeared. "Are they ready yet?" he asked not even a hello?

"Hello." I said slowly. "And no they are not ready yet"

* * *

**Review. And maybe if I get 4 reviews I'll do a 2000 word chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

Mother was still bitter when she came out but she didn't mention a word to Cal about it. "Look we really can't wait much longer for her" Mother sighed. Cal nodded in agreement. "We'll go down you wait for your sister" I nodded and watched them walk away. I sat on one of the couches waiting for Rose to come out.

Finally I got bored and knocked on her door. "Come in" she said. I opened the door and walked in. Trudy wasn't in her room and she looked like she'd been ready for ages.

"Your nervous" I said simply noticing how her face was three shades lighter than earlier. She didn't even try to deny it. "Who do you like more Mr. Dawson or Cal?" She didn't answer she just cut straight to her next question.

"What if Mother says something to offend him?!" she asked. She stood up and followed me out of the room. "I'd never be able to apologize enough!"

"Rose Just tell him not to listen to her" I said walking towards the dining hall. "I'm sure Mr. Dawson will understand!" When we arrived at the staircase I turned to leave. "I'm going to go meet Mother remember what I told you" I walked into the dining room where Mother was waiting with Cal who was speaking with some of his friends. She came over to me when she saw me.

"Where's your sister?" she asked looking around the dining hall confused.

"Speaking with Mr. Dawson" Mother scoffed slightly when I said that.

"Oh the steerage boy" she said rudely.

"Yes the one who saved her life" I said. I wonder has she forgotten that matter. I sat next to Mother at dinner as always. Talking was normal until Mother opened her big mouth.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." At that exact moment I could have stabbed myself with a fork out of sheer embarrassment. I don't understand how she can be so rude to him.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." I can't imagine rats on a ship.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiance last night." The waiter with the caviar came around and of course I didn't get a say in how I liked it because Mother knows best.

"No caviar for me, thanks" Mr. Dawson said politely. "Never did like it much" Mother started questioning him about where he was living which I didn't think was very mannerly but Mr. Dawson answered her tedious questions anyway. I listened to the speech he gave. And toasted when Mrs. Brown raised her glass.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?" I choked slightly on the salad we had just been served when she said that. I'm rude when I skip dinner but it's not rude to ask someone something like that.

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." I saw him glance at my sister "A very lucky hand"

* * *

We ate desert and the men went to smoke, gamble and drink again. "Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

"No thanks I'm heading back" I saw Rose's face fall slightly and heard Cal tell him it was for the best because he wouldn't be interested in their conversations. I watched Rose and Mr. Dawson saying goodbye and by the look in my sister's eyes I can tell already she'd rather marry him then Cal. I also saw him slip a note into her hand.

He left and Rose stayed for another minute before insisting she needed air. I let Mother and her friends talk and knew I'd be bored for another evening sitting here and listening to the same conversation from yesterday. Mrs. Brown decided to speak to me and no one else seemed to notice. "Did you enjoy dinner?" she asked.

"I found it quite interesting" I answered.

"Rachelle you should be getting to bed" Mother cut in. "Call Gracie when you get up there. Rose shouldn't be out much longer anyway" I nodded and stood up.

"It was lovely speaking to you Mrs. Brown" I said walking out of the dining room and towards the stairs. I am not going to wake Gracie when I get back to the room she deserves her sleep as well. I opened the door and walked into the room. It turned out Gracie was awake and having a conversation with Trudy and Mother's maid Lucille in the living room. The jumped up when they saw me and went back to whatever work they were supposed to be doing. "It's alright Mother won't be back for another hour or two." I said quickly.

"Thanks miss" Gracie said relaxing slightly. "Do you need me to brush your hair?"

"I can handle it thank you" I said. "Goodnight" I walked towards my room and pulled the clip out of my hair brushing it through. I suddenly didn't feel very tired. I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind if I went for a quick walk. "Gracie" I said walking into the living room where the maids had returned to their conversation. She stood up waiting for me to ask her to do something. "If Mother comes back before me tell her I felt ill and ordered you not to follow me" I said walking out. I heard a faint 'Yes miss' I walked up to the top deck again bored out of my mind and stared at the sea.

I stood there for what felt like ages until I finally decided to go back to my room and go to sleep. I opened the door to find thankfully Mother hadn't returned but the maids had gone to bed. I changed quickly fearing Mother would be back soon. I got into bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**Around 1.40 am.**

* * *

I heard my door open and sat up slowly thinking it was morning. Rose came in stumbling slightly. "Rose are you drunk" I asked quietly noticing this straight away. She nodded no and started walking stumbling less. She sat on the end of my bed.

"I had the best evening ever!" she said happily.

"I thought you went back to the dining hall after your walk?" I said rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"No I went to a party!" she said excitedly. "A real party not like the one's Mother takes us to" I felt my eyes widening.

"You snuck out to go to a party!" I said appalled. "If Mother knew she'd have a fit!"

"I know" she sighed. "But it was so much fun"

"Where was it?" I asked I defiantly hadn't heard of a party on the first class deck. Mother would've dragged us if there had been.

"The third class part of the ship." Okay Mother wouldn't have a fit she'd have a heart attack. "It was amazing. There was music and dancing and everyone was happy and I drank beer!" I giggled slightly quiet enough so Mother wouldn't hear.

"So now will you answer?!" I asked. She looked at me confused. "Who do you like more?"

"Jack" she answered surely. "I'm a terrible person!" she said suddenly shaking her head.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'm getting married Rachelle" she said suddenly very serious. "To Cal and I've just admitted to you that I like someone else more than I'll ever like him!" she said before sighing loudly.

"Then don't marry him!" I said simply. It's an obvious solution.

"It's not that simple Rachelle" she said I saw a tear slip down her cheek. "I wish it was that simple"

"Go get some sleep Rose we'll talk in the morning" I said giving her a hug. She nodded and went to leave. "And by the way I personally think Mr. Dawson's the better choice" She left closing the door behind her. I couldn't sleep after that I had too much to think about. What if she runs away with Mr. Dawson and leaves me here? What if Mother finds out? What if Cal finds out? By the time I actually fell asleep Gracie was knocking on my door telling me Mother said I had to get up.

I dressed slowly trying not to fall asleep. Then I remembered. I still need to talk to Rose!

* * *

**I tried to make it to 2000 words but I just couldn't think of anymore. :-( Oh and please vote for the Poll on my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

I walked into the living room to wait for Rose. I wish our living room could look like this. Mother walked in looking rather happy for some reason. "Good Morning Rachelle I let you sleep in this morning since you were so good at dinner yesterday" Is she feeling ill should I fetch Lucille?

"Thank you Mother" I said sitting down on one of the couches. "Have you seen Rose?"

"Why do we never have a long conversation Rachelle?" she asked shaking her head. "It seems your always looking for your sister!" I looked down at my shoes. "She's in her bedroom." she answered walking away from me. I felt bad for hurting her feelings but every long conversation we have ends in her yelling at me to do something. I gave up on long conversations a long time ago.

I knocked lightly on Rose's door and waited until I heard her tell me to come in. She was sitting at her dressing table tears running down her cheeks. "Rose?" I asked walking towards my sister. I've never seen her cry properly before now and then a tear will fall down her cheek but she never cries.

She made a fatal attempt to wipe away her tears which resulted in her smudging her makeup. "M-Mother told me I couldn't s-see Jack a-anymore" she choked out. That sounds like Mother. God forbid one of us should be happy.

"Don't cry" I said giving her a hug. I didn't know what to do Rose has always been the smart one with getting past Mother I just followed whatever Rose does. "She can't stop you seeing him forever"

"Y-yes she can" she said slowly. "A-and if s-she can't Cal will" Now I never really enjoyed Cal's company I found him ignorant, over-controlling and dull but now he's made my sister cry! There's somethings even I won't stand for!

"Rose DeWitt Bukater" I said sternly. "Since when do you let people tell you what to do?" I said crossing my arms.

"Since I started getting advice from my twelve-year-old sister" she said smoothly. I take that offensively I'm almost thirteen! I went to leave but she called me back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" she said quickly. "It's just Mother thinks she knows everything!" she said angrily.

"Rose sorry to change the subject but I'm pretty sure Mother will come looking for you soon and if your makeup looks like that we can count on that fit we've both been waiting for" She looked over at the mirror and it looked like she hadn't seen what had happened to her makeup yet.

"Damn it!" she said trying to fix it quickly. "You're not the worst sister in the world you know" she said when she'd finished.

"Thank you... I think?" I replied confused.

"It's a compliment" she confirmed giving me a half hug. "You're probably my second favorite sister" she said jokingly before walking out. Then it hit me.

"Hey I'm your only sister!"

* * *

**I wanted to get a short chapter up this morning then I should have maybe two more tonight it depends how tired I am when I get home. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

We were taking a tour of the titanic which I was extremely excited for. For once we wouldn't have to sit with Mothers friends listening to their tedious conversations. Mr Andrews showed us all around the Titanic telling us everything about it. It was amazing! "Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." Rose questioned.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here" he explained "But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled"

"Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship" Why does he always sound so annoying when he talks?!

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Mr. Andrews assured her walking ahead I followed excited to see more of the ship. I turned to ask Rose if she was enjoying the tour when I realized she wasn't there! I didn't say anything of course and no one noticed a thing. I turned again and it was like she never left!

Dinner was as boring as ever! And followed by tea. I very much dislike tea it's either too hot or too cold but never in between. Mother talked about Rose's wedding this time. I sat and drank my tea like a lady trying not to slouch even the slightest. After an hour of drinking tea. When she thought no one was looking Rose tipped her cup on her dress. "Oh look what I've done!" she gasped. "I'll go change quickly. My apologizes"

"Follow her" Mother whispered to me as Rose walked away. "See if she meets up with the steerage boy again" I nodded and stood up but there is absolutely no way I am actually going to follow her. I just went straight to the room and got a book to read. I lay on my bed and read until I heard the door open. It's too early to be Mother. It could be a thief! I quietly got up and locked my door. No thief's are getting into my room!

I heard muffled voices outside but I just tried to focus on my book. Nothing bad can happen when the doors locked. I ended up somehow doing my hair. Mostly because I finished my book. The voices hadn't stopped when I finished that so I got ready for bed instead re-doing my hair. Finally the voices stop and I heard the door open.

"Miss Rose? Hello?" I heard Lovejoy's voice echo. I unlocked my door and went out to see what all the fuss was about. Surprisingly the thief hadn't taken anything! "Miss Rachelle" he said nicely. "Have you seen Miss Rose?"

"No Sir" I said looking at a couch that was in a slightly different angle. The thief moved the furniture? "Tell me if you find her I'm going to bed" I said walking back into my room. Lovejoy scared away the thief so I don't need to lock my door this time. I rolled over and started to go to sleep...

* * *

**As you can probably see the story is coming to an end. But I can't finish it until I get a few more votes on the poll. It's very important to the story. Also if none of the choices are right for you feel free to pm me a different result. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

I woke to a violent shudder. The lights shook and my wardrobe door swung open. I got out of bed when I heard Mother and Cal talking in the living room. I walked out to see what the bang was and saw the Master of arms and two stewards. "Mother what's going on?" I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Nothing dear go back to bed" Why does everyone seem to think I don't know whats going on! I know why Rose is really marrying Cal and I know somethings wrong. Rose walked in a minute later holding hands with Mr. Dawson. I'm waiting for Mother to have her fit now.

"Something serious has happened." Rose said worry was clear on her face.

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back.." Could he be more selfish! "... I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." He looked over at the Master of Arms "Search him"

"Cal, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you-" Rose started. They pulled the diamond thing Cal had bragged about giving to Rose out of Mr. Dawson's pocket. The Master of Arms started to handcuff Mr. Dawson. I pulled Rose back. She had a tight grip on my arm.

"He couldn't have" she looked shocked and slightly confused.

"Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe." Cal said simply.

"But I was with him the whole time" He started yelling as the dragged him out. Trying to get Rose to believe he was innocent. Mother put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Why do women always believe men?" she said moving to go ask her maid for a cup of tea.

"Are you going to be okay?" I whispered to her so Mother and Cal couldn't hear. She nodded slightly.

"Rachelle go dress" Mother ordered. Rose let go of my arm and I walked towards my room. I had a feeling something was wrong so when Mother went to go change, I looked through the key hole of my door. I saw Cal slap Rose. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. Mother would never believe me and Rose would lie to make me feel better.

I changed into a dark blue dress and waited to be called. Rose came in a minute later. "We have to go to the boat deck. Get your coat and put on your lifebelt" she said I grabbed my coat and handed the lifebelt to Gracie who had appeared behind Rose.

"I'll put it on up there" I said. I noticed the red mark on Rose's cheek but chose to keep my anger restrained for now. Mother and Rose walked ahead I spoke. "I saw what you did to Rose" I said quietly. He let them walk ahead a bit before responding.

"Listen you brat learn to mind your own business" he ordered. I nodded slightly. "Good girl" I walked faster towards Mother and Rose. Rose gave me a half hug.

"Put on your lifebelt" she said taking it of Gracie. I nodded and put it on.

"Why aren't you wearing yours?" I asked.

"I'll be alright" she said. "Stay with me or Mother" she said. I nodded. "It's going to be okay" She didn't sound sure at all.

* * *

**I know the chapters short and I'm not proud of it either I'll probably replace it eventually but I'll see what you think first. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

Rose went to talk to Mr. Andrews so I stayed with mother. "Mother do you think the ship will sink" I asked I could feel myself shaking.

"I don't think so dear" she said quickly she didn't sound certain either. "We'll just wait for someone to tell us where to go" Rose came back a minute later followed closely by Cal.

"Mr. Andrews thinks we should start moving towards the boats" she said quietly. "This ship is going to sink" Mother gasped slightly. We started to make our way to the boats steadily. A good amount of people were already out there waiting. When it was our turn to get on a boat Mother said possibly the dumbest sentence I've ever heard.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded-" she said. Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore I was furious. Who says that!?

"Oh, Mother shut up!" Rose said angrily. Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half" Cal said. I really want to slap him! I didn't hear what he said next but I heard Rose.

"You unimaginable bastard." she said venomously.

"Come on Rose your next darling" Molly said motioning for Rose to get in the boat. She shook her head backing away.

"Rose get in the boat!" Mother yelled.

"Goodbye Mother" she turned to me after that. "Rachelle get the boat okay, I'll see you soon I promise" I looked beside me there was a Mother and her five or six-year-old daughter who was shivering.

"Ma'am" I said to the woman ignoring my sister. She looked down at me worry crossing her face. "You can have my place so you're not separated from your daughter" She thanked me but told me she'd never forgive herself. "I'll get a different boat. I insist" she lifted her daughter into the boat and got in after her. Mother looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm truly sorry Mother" I said. "But sometimes you have to put others before yourself"

They started lowering the boat into the water. Rose had run to help Mr. Dawson she didn't need to tell me that I could see it in her eyes she couldn't leave without him. I'd heard Cal tell her she would be 'A whore to a gutter rat' I looked him in the eyes when he came back. "Don't you dare call my sister a whore" I said slapping him in the face as hard as I could. He put his hand up to the mark which was reddening slowly. "Hurts doesn't it"

I walked the direction Rose had gone. All around me people were crying all I could focus on was 'what the heck did I just do' I slapped my sisters fiancé and gave up my seat on a lifeboat. Where would Rose have gone. I didn't know where they'd taken Mr. Dawson and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know either. Where the heck is she!?

* * *

**So did you like it? There are about 2 chapters left. (Not counting the epilogue) so I've closed the poll and the most votes went to... Get lost and find Rose! But I'm going to do it in a way that I don't take out the Rose and Jack moments in the movie... Anyway review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character. **

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

I've finally realized how big this ship really is. It's not easy to run in a dress. So I was speed walking around looking for Rose. "Miss you have to get to a boat!" someone said grabbing onto my arm.

"No" I said pulling my arm away from him. "Leave me alone" I felt the man stare at me while I walked as fast as I could around the ship. I've checked everywhere! She's gone. I decided to check the first class staircase. It's the only place she could be that I haven't checked. Another loud crack made me jump slightly but I kept going. I saw red hair and started picking up speed. Not running until I saw her face and who she was with. "Rose" I yelled she turned around slowly before tapping Mr. Dawson on the arm. I ran straight into her giving her a huge hug.

"I thought you got into a boat!" she said angrily.

"I didn't want to" I said stubbornly. "I gave my seat to someone else" I said she shook her head annoyed with me. "Hello Mr. Dawson" I said politely.

"Jack" he said before the first gunshot went off. He pulled us both down a deck. We kept running until we heard Cal yell.

"Enjoy your time together!" he yelled angrily. "Try to drown the brat for me" I seriously hate him right now. We hid behind a row of chairs watching water collect.

"Stay here" Jack ordered. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My God I knew Cal wasn't the nicest person but I never thought he'd try to kill anyone. Mother sure knows whats best for us.

"Rose" I whisper from where we were hidden.

"Yes" she said quieter.

"You're fiance's crazy" I commented before hearing the footsteps coming towards us. The dishes on the table fell as something hit the we scrambled out of the way causing Lovejoy to see us. He ran towards us ready to shoot. When Jack attacked him from behind. Jack kneed him in the... well..a...

"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons." I tried not to laugh. "Lets go!" I followed them not wanting to get lost again. Hiding isn't easy when the whole ship is flooding around you. We got down to one of the lower decks and found a boy wailing while the water gathered around him.

"We can't leave him!" Rose said seriously. Jack sighed and ran back for the boy. We ran towards a door which started flooding cutting off the exit. Damn it. We ran the other way and a man ran at us pulling the boy out of Jacks arms. Angrily probably swearing in a foreign language. Great now were kidnappers to. They ran towards the flooding door.

"No! Not that way! Come back!" Rose yelled as the door burst open. Seriously!

* * *

**Okay so there's the last filler chapter. Next will be the sinking then the epilogue. I'm finishing this story sooner than I thought! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: I can't believe this is the last proper chapter! And as everyone probably knows this is the sinking chapter. :-(**

* * *

**Rachelle pov**

* * *

Running to beat a current isn't easy. And of course with the luck we seem to be having we ran into a locked gate. Jack slammed against it trying to knock it down. The water was gathering at our feet really fast and I'm not the tallest person. A steward ran past trying to escape the sinking ship. "Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate." Jack yelled. He kept running.

"Help us please!" Rose begged. The water was up to her waist and slightly higher on me. The steward stopped and looked around.

"F**king 'ell!" he muttered and ran back with his keys. He started fiddling with keys in lock.

"Thank you" I said watching as he switched keys. Meanwhile the water was up to my shoulders. Rose noticed and tried to lift me slightly. After a few minutes of trying he dropped his keys. No.

"I'm sorry" he said turning and running up the stairs. This is it. This stupid gate is going to ruin everything. Rose pulled me into a side hug as Jack went down to try to reach the keys.

"Rose remember when I was six and I cut my knee and you took the blame saying you tripped me?" I said trying to breathe in as much air as possible.

"Yeah" she said as Jack came up with the keys. He started trying to open the lock.

"I don't think I ever said thank you"

"Your my sister. You don't need to" she said as Jack got the gate open. We got up the steps soaking wet but alive. Thank god! We ran up the never-ending stairs. Water behind us for a good bit of the way. Until about the first class deck I was praying that the water would disappear it was stupid but it was a flicker of hope.

We ran through a first class room but Rose stopped when she recognized someone. "Mr. Andrews!" she said he looked over at her sadly. "Won't you even make a try for it?" she said noticing his lifebelt sitting on the table.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose." he said sadly.

"It's going fast.. We've got to keep moving!" Jack said. I listened to the loud cracking of the ship.

"Good luck to you, Rose" He said handing her his lifebelt.

"And to you Mr. Andrews" she responded giving him a hug.

"Good luck" I said quietly following Rose and Jack out of the sinking room.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to walk faster. We reached a rail. Dead end. Now what? Jack climbed over the rail and helped Rose over.

"Come on" he said looking around. He helped me over but I still somehow ended up hurting my ankle. I ignored it and tried to keep up with them. We got to a stairs leading to the back of the boat and the man in front of us was walking slowly and muttering something about the Valley of death. "You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?" Jack said.

I don't think anyone knows where were going. "Keep moving forward we have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" Jack said suddenly. I thought the main focus was getting of this ship! Getting to the top of that stairs didn't help much the ship was getting higher on this end which made it hard to walk.

Somehow after pushing through a ton of people we made it to the back rail of the boat. "Hold on" Jack ordered grabbing onto the rail. This seems like a very bad idea. I held on anyway the lifeboats are gone what more do I have to lose? I felt a slam as it went down again into a straight position. Is this it? Is it over? Maybe we're not going to sink! I got the courage to ask.

"Is it over?" I asked looking over at Rose and Jack. The look he gave her when I said that was enough. It wasn't over. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. No sooner than that the ship started going up again. I held tightly onto the rail not because I thought it would save me but because it kept me in reality. The ship kept getting higher and higher. I opened my eyes and saw people fall. That was the moment I wished I'd kept my eyes closed.

The ship was almost in a straight line pointing upwards. I heard screaming then. I'd heard it before but it seemed to be louder now. "We have to move!" Jack said loudly. I looked around. I don't think moving is an option. He climbed over the rail then. There's no way I'm doing that! By the look on Rose's face I don't think she is either.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her over. The both tried to get me to follow. I felt my hands slipping. One of my hands let go. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel myself falling. I opened my eyes and I'd been pulled over to the other side. I grabbed onto the rail tighter. "Thank you" I said to both of them.

"Don't do that again!" Rose ordered quietly.

"What?" I said confused.

"Almost fall it scared me" Scared her! I was the one falling! We were exactly straight now. People started falling one by one.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. We're gonna make it... Trust me" I stared at my sisters... Boyfriend? Who I'd known for less than 24 hours. We went plummeting towards the water. I decided at this time it's easiest to just listen to him.

* * *

Freezing that's what the water felt like when we hit it. I did what Jack said and held my breath kicking for the surface as fast as I could. I felt air hit my face. I breathed deeply before looking around. I hears 'Swim Rose swim' and looked that direction. I saw Rose and Jack swimming. I went that way. They didn't see me until I was next to them. Mother wouldn't be too pleased to see us now.

They found a piece of door... Wall? Something. Jack hoisted Rose on first before realizing there was only space for one of us. He went to help me get up and I backed away slightly. "You go" I said trying not to think of how cold the water was. "You've h-h-helped m-m-me enough a-a-all ready" I said.

He shook his head. "Come on" he said trying to convince me to get on. It probably sounds crazy not wanting to get onto the one thing that could keep you alive. He gave up trying to convince me and just lifted me against my will. There was a moment when I thought it would tip but it steadied again a minute later. If we get out of here I'm never going to forgive him.

I let them talk trying to block out all sounds.

* * *

**Awhile later. **

* * *

It's so cold. I looked at all the lifeboats in the distance. Rose and Jack fell asleep and I must have for a while. It's cold... so cold.

* * *

**3rd person pov. **

* * *

The young girls eyes turned glassy. Frozen. Rose woke up when the life boats came back. Begging them to wake with her. She gave up and planted a soft kiss on her sisters forehead. Before swimming towards safety...

* * *

**I'm not sure about the ending but I'll let you be the judge of that. It's the first death scene I've ever written so don't be to harsh please. I'm sad to say this is the end. (I never count Epilogues as parts of story's) Thank you to the people who read this story from start to finish! Your reviews inspired me to write more. **


	12. Epilogue

**Titanic: Rose's sister. **

**Rated: T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Note: **_This kind of writing is Rachelle's _And normal writing is Roses.

* * *

**Set after the Dream sequence. **

**Diary entry. **

* * *

_I love happy endings! _

That's so cliche Rachelle.

_Rose must you write in my diary with your messy writing. _

When your being Cliche I must.

_I'm not being Cliche I'm stating a point. _

In a Cliche way.

_Rose go away! _

Fine but I'm coming back if I see any more Cliche things.

_If you must. Anyway where was I... I love happy endings! _

Must it be that phrase you use!

_Rose in case you've forgotten this is MY diary! _

Yes but you about to discuss MY wedding.

_There's other happy endings like in movies. _

You watch horror movies most of the time.

_Romeo and Juliet isn't horror. _

It also doesn't have a happy ending.

_I give up! I'm closing my diary now! _

Does that mean I win

_No it means your so annoying I refuse to speak with you. Back to MY diary entry. I love happy endings. Rose and Jack FINALLY got married. _

HA I knew it!

_I'm closing my diary now. _

* * *

**I wanted to write the most lighthearted thing possible. Soo there it is! Also good news to whoever liked this story. I'm writing a sequel! It's set Before the titanic when Rose and Rachelle were growing up. **


End file.
